Sweet Child O' Mine
by Cross-Eyed.Under.Your.Drug
Summary: Torrie has a dream but everything that occurs in the dream, occurs in real life including the death of her mother and the quick marriage she had with John. She realizes that getting married early with John might destroy their lives and wrestling careers.
1. My Perspective

_Sweet Child O' Mine_

_Sweet Child O' Mine is a novel based on historic events of a young adult named Torrie Wilson. It describes the hardships in her life along with all the fun surroundings. After she finds out that her mother and father divorce, she thinks that love is not real. When this young man asks her to get married she immediately says no because of what happened to her mother and her father. She never can think for herself. She always is looking forward for help from others. Until one day when she finally thinks that she should do something for herself. She finds out that life is not easy.Because of her parents' divorce, she thinks that there will be an immediate end to life. But there really is no end. Life is still waiting for her and she goes through many changes. Only until she does things for herself,only then she will find out her true lifestory. _

_Boston, Massachussetts. 1995 current year_

_Yes, I know that voice. Ahh. My insticts are telling me... oh yes, my mother. My mother is a beautiful, pleasant young lady. She has blonde hair just like me. Not just any ordinary blonde hair. Blonde hair that compliments her. Only until then I shout," Yes mother?", and wait for an answer. She replies back with a beautiful soft-toned voice, " I'm going to go to Aunt Sherri's house. Later on, please make some dinner for yourself and your brother." I hesitated for a moment then spoke back to my mother, " Okay mom. I won't forget." Terri, my mother, grabbed her coat and went along outside. Boston was a crowded place. I wasn't that kind of city person until now. I always used to live in the farms all the way up in Boise, Idaho. Boise, I must explain, was sure a beautiful sight. I wrote in my journal and waited until my brother came downstairs. My brother, Johnny, is annoying in my kind of terms. All he does is talk about his girlfriend, Candice. Oh, by the way, Candice told me she doesn't like him, so, there is really no girlfriend in my brother's life. Who said he needs a girlfriend? Ugh, who knows. All he talks about is himself so why does he deserve anything? Right? I think I'm making a clear statement hear, ain't I? I believe so. Who else ever would understand my life?_

_A turning point in my life started at ever since the minute I was born. I would'nt really be born right now if it weren't for my specialized doctor. I thank him so much these days, you don't know how much! Anyways, that wasn't the most interesting part of my life, of course. If it were, I would be so boring. But, I really am not. It all started as a whole confusement. When I was four, my aunt always used to watch me because my mother was in the hospital having my brother, Johnny. My aunt, I must say, was pretty nice at times. My uncle had died from heart disease and because of that, Aunt Sherri just decides to do whatever she wants and go off with this jerk. I really hate this guy she is going out with. He is just weird in a way, like he is watching over me, looking after every step and move I make. I can't really describe it. Oh, like a ghost watching you. Ah... okay, not really, but you know what I mean. This man's name you ask? Well, it was Mike Knox. I can't stand him and I can't stand his terrifying last name. What kind of name is Knox? And my aunt will soon be having the last name Knox? Oh my Lord! I feel bad for my poor aunt, with a terrible man like him. Until I found out that Sherri and Mike already got married. They got married without telling me or my mother! Okay, so I really don't understand this. Why would Sherri privately marry Mike in their little chapel? Without telling anyone? And even if they told me, I would definantely try to stop it. I'm serious, dead serious._

_My mom didn't really care about Mike Knox. She had her own business to handle. In the fall of 1990, things started getting real serious and dangerous in my mother and father's relationship. My father, Ted, wanted to divorce my mother right away for some apparent reason. I don't know why. I would always ask my mom these days and she would say," Don't worry Torrie, everything is going to be alright." No mom! Nothing is going to be right if you don't tell me! Looks like she didn't care. _

_In November that year, they were officially divorced. My mother took custody of me. My father took custody of Johnny. I once had a little conversation with Johnny before he went along with my father. Johnny told me," You know, you are so lucky you get to stay with mom." I remember, I just looked confusingly at him and said," What's wrong with dad?" Johnny looked down at the floor. " Everything.", he answered back. I wondered what that " Everything" meant. I was, to tell you the truth, pretty sad about the divorce. Ever since then I would think that love would never last. Am I right or wrong? I don't really care because that's what I think. Who cares about what other people think. But to tell you the truth, I had once dated this guy named John Cena. Handsome, young man. But I thought he was cruel at the heart. After what had happened, no way in hell was our love meant to be lasted forever._

_Today, I just hate bringing back that old subject between John and I. All my friends always ask me about it and all I say is," Well, people do change." The last time I saw John was in 1992, two years after we met eachother. He was in jail and in court for a few weeks in the year 1992 because of something he did. I would hate to explain it. Such a horrible experience. I hope it really wasn't true. But somewhere deep down inside, I really do love him. Wait, I can't really say love him because love isn't true, but, okay "like" him._

_Okay, a little more than "like." But what's the word? You see, there is really no other word besides "love". My oh my. Is love really true?_

_My mother hasn't spoken to Ted in over years. Well, you can tell by now she never will. And still , she never told me the true story why dad divorced her. Ever since the divorce, my mom has always been busy around the house and outside. _

_A war broke out, not too far from here, but very close. Mike Knox was an army soldier at risk. He was kind of old and I didn't think he could've made it out in the war. Well, he didn't. This was the only time I actually felt sorry for him, losing his life at the age of 51. Sherri would always complain now and then, " Lord! Why are all my husbands dying?" I replied back to her," Sherri, don't feel ashamed. It wasn't your fault this happened. It just, well, turns out to be reality." I remember Sherri looking at me that day and telling me," Your too young to discover love. I need someone Torrie! You don't know how much!" Sherri cried that day and I would just sit there. I really didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say? " Oh, you should of never married him." , or something? ... I wish. _

_Right now its 1995, and probably too late to try to talk to John, I figured. I haven't seen him in three years and ever since then, it had been boring. But still, he did break my heart. Didn't he? Oh, wait. You don't know the story. But one day I did talk to my best friend, Mickie James, about the whole incident. " Promise not to tell anyone." I said. Mickie James closed her eyes and opened them again. " I won't. But, is it really this serious as you make it seem?" I nodded my head. " Go ahead." Mickie said paying close attention. I took a deep breath and started to tell my story, about what really happened between John and I. " John and I were sitting in top of the bed talking to eachother. You know, laughing around, doing silly things, and things like that. Suddenly a heavy knock in the door came and I froze for a moment. I looked at John's face and it had a concerned look, as if something terrible happened. I was going to pick up the door, but John pulled me down. He told me to just forget about it. So we were talking again, but then the knocking in the door took place again. John still didn't want to answer it. Then suddenly police came in, breaking down the door. It was sure a terrible sight. My door was broken." Mickie James stopped me for a moment. " Why did the police come?" Mickie questioned. I looked at Mickie then said," Let me tell you. I was started to get freaked out. I was asking John millions of questions such as, what did you do and so on. John didn't bother to answer my questions but he said just to call his lawyer and everything will be okay. The police were taking him in charge of a murder. A murder of Chris Benoit." Mickie James stopped me again. Mickie said," Torrie, wasn't Chris Benoit in our school?" I nodded. And I said," Well, remember when he was said being "absent" those weeks? He was really dead but no one would tell the teacher, as if anyone really knew." Mickie James looked at me then said," Wait, so he really was dead during those weeks?'' I nodded and said," Don't you dare tell anyone though! No one knows except for John and I." Mickie James nodded. I continued along with my story," So, the police said that John killed Chris Benoit." Mickie James stopped me again. " Yes?" I asked Mickie. " Torrie, so your telling me John killed Chris Benoit!" I nodded my head slowly. " I hope it isn't true.", I said. " Go along." Mickie pleaded. I continued again," The police were arresting John and bringing him to the car. John was keep on calling me over his shoulders before they took him in the car, but I didn't understand what he said. The only words I knew was, I love you. And those were the last words from him." I stopped talking then looked at Mickie, waiting for one of her questions. Mickie stood up and looked at me in the eye. " He still loves you?" Mickie asked. I looked at her with confusement. " I don't know." I said. There was a long silence and then to break the silence I said," Do you think he would ever look like he would kill someone?" Mickie looked at me and nodded her head. " You never know Torrie.", She said. I stood there looking at my watch. " I'm gonna go", I said and I started to walk away. " But, don't tell anyone. I don't give a shit of who they might be. Just don't tell anyone." Mickie nodded her head. " Thanks for telling me." Mickie said. I looked back and took a glance of her. " So what do you think detective?'' I asked, joking around. Mickie replied," Seems like a hard one for me." We both shared a laugh and then I stopped. " No, really." I asked. Mickie James scrunched her shoulders upward and gave me that look, a look that meant she didn't know nothing. Well, I didn't know nothing either._

_Let me tell you one thing for sure. John Cena is, well, to my mom's opinion a thug. Well, if you look at him, you might think that too. But deep down in his heart he is a really nice, caring gentleman. I'm making a true statement right here. If you really get to know him you would of never thought he killed Chris Benoit. I don't even know the whole story, though. People said that John had a gun with him and well, possibly was the only person left last with Chris Benoit. But, in my opinion, I think this is all a lie. Or, was it? I don't really know. I mean, hey, the police don't even know! What else is there to say? Here's a little secret, John's grandma didn't like me at all. Ever since John and I were dating, I felt suspiscion. She was also weird. She always was talking to herself. I wonder why. Why do people talk to themselves anyways? Oh wells, must I be that truly concerned? I guess not, but if you were a person like me, you would want to know every single detail in life. Okay, fine. I guess the word can be noisy, but I'm not really into people's lives, it's just the stuff I find annoying. You know what I mean? If you do, thanks. If you don't, well, just go along with the my story. Okay, back to John. I met him from Randy. Randy Orton is my best friend's boyfriend. Well, used to be my best friend. Yes, I'm talking about Stacy Kiebler. We were always best friends until one day. It was in school, of course. Rumors were going around, saying that I went out with Stacy's boyfriend, Randy. I so did not! Why would I go out with my friend's boyfriend? Okay, weird. She believed all the rumors and actually then called me a slut. She snapped her fingers at me and walked away crying. What the hell? I knew, from the heart, that she really just wasn't a true friend. True friends are supposed to believe eachother! Not tear eachother apart for stupid reasons. _

_Brock Lesnar was my boyfriend before John Cena came into place. He was a tall, muscular man. He was not really polite, though. He acted like he was the boss of everything and so forth. That's why I broke up with him. He was the captain of the football league and wanted everything his way. It wasn't so bad in the begininning of our short relationship, but when football season came, oh my Lord. I took three weeks to try to come up with a plan on how to "break up." I couldn't think of anything positive to say to him. All the things about him were really all that negative. Finally one day, I just came up to him and said, " Brock, the truth is I don't love you. Don't get me wrong, I like you but not love you. So, are we good?'' Brock just looked at me with confusement and said," Fine, you don't have to love me but you'll always be my babe." Brock gave me a wink that day and then left off with his football friends. Wait, I just told him it was officially over but he still calls me his babe? I'm telling you, people don't understand these days._

_Brock still had affectionate love for me which I found ridiculous. One day in sciene lab, he wanted to be partners with me. Then i had to go through this long conversation. " Brock, must I tell you again? It's over!" He looked at me again, with his blue eyes. What a confused look, I thought to myself. He wasn't answering so I just decided to go ahead," Hello?" I questioned, waiting for an answer. He continued looking at me and then looked down. He said," Well, I didn't know you actually meant it babe." Again with the "babe," I thought to myself. He continued talking," I love you still, you know." He started walking away but then came back. He looked at me and slapped my ass when everyone was looking. Everyone was laughing, along with Brock, but I just stood there disgusted. I walked up to him during recess, and in front of all his friends I slapped his so hard across the face. He held his face with one hand and said," What was that for?" I didn't bother to answer that question. How more retarded can people get? And, that was the end of it. He was too afraid to talk to me ever again. I always feel so glad when I end the relationship and win. _

_In April 14, 1994, just one year before this one, Johnny found out something terrible. My father was taking drugs in the house and was in charge of a murder. When my brother, Johnny, told me this I couldn't believe it. Why would my father do such a thing? I asked my brother," What is the true story?" My brother replied," I don't know." " How could you not know! You lived with him!" I yelled. Johnny looked out the window and stared at me for a very long time. " He wanted to escape this world. He said everything was going wrong. He asked me to kill him but I replied with a 'no.' He started getting mad and just said, ' Son, I won't kill myself, but I will go to jail.' I didn't know what he meant." Johnny said. I looked at Johnny. It looked as if he were crying. " Johnny, don't be so hard on yourself. It was dad's fault. End of discussion." I said. Johnny looked at me and shook his head. " He killed Aunt Sherri, Torrie." " He killed Aunt Sherri!?" I gasped. Johnny nodded his head. " He told me that Sherri was just too hard on herself and wanted to be with Mike Knox so bad. She wanted to die so she can go in heaven with him. Our dad decided then to kill Sherri. Sherri's last words were 'I'm sorry.' ", Johnny said. I ran my fingers across my leg for a while. Then I said," Now I know why you said you'd rather be with mom." Johnny looked at me and said," Yeah, why didn't you believe me?" He questioned. I really couldn't answer that question. Johnny waited for an answer then suddenly spoke when he realized that I was not going to reply. " Torrie, please make right choices in your life. I'll never be there when you need me. The court judges said that I need to stay in a children foundation hospital." Johnny said. I completely stopped breathing. " What?" I managed to get out. " Hospital? Why?" I said. Johnny started to cry. I never saw him cry before. He said in the most softest tone he had ever spoken with, " I love you. And don't you ever forget me." I managed to let out a tear from that phrase. " I will never forget you. I love you Johnny."_

_A flashback [ John and I _

_I was walking down the school stairs and then suddenly I realize John. Of course you can notice him from far away. He was a tall man, and the leader of the basketball team. His best friend was Randy Orton. They were really good friends and you can sure tell. In school, before I actually got with John, he didn't really talk to me often. But when Brock came up to me one day in recess, John was on the lookout. He knew that Brock was up to something. Brock was asking me lots of gross questions. You know what I mean. Brock suddenly laughed after he said all of them and put his hands around me. I quickly told him to let go, but he didn't. It really got in my nerves now. I was about to scream so loud but John cooled my temper. He smacked Brock's hands off of me and pushed Brock toward the fence. John and Brock had a long discussion and it turned out that Brock was laughing at the end and was smiling at me. Brock finally walked away. John picked me up from the ground floor and said," Are you alright?" How polite was that! I quickly responded," Yeah, I'm okay.Thanks." I wiped the dirt off the back of my jeans and stared at John. " Uhm.. I'll get going." I said while walking away. John smiled and said, " If he gives you anymore problems just tell me, alright?" I nodded back happily and smiled._

_And he really meant it! He did help me out. After that things started getting serious between John and I. People in school suddenly started to realize that John liked me. Well, I liked him too. He was really nice and cute, don't get me wrong. Everything was fine and okay until that day the police broke in. His last words were," I love you," but will it be the last words ever? I really did hope not. Iam looking forward to the truth of the whole murder incident, and what really happened. Iam looking forward to seeing him once again. We had so many things in common! Blue eyes, dimples, and we were both awesomely cute. What more can I say? We were totally meant to be together. Band ut Brock send me a note one day. It said," Torrie, I know what's best for you and the best for you is staying put. Just because John is treating you really nicely doesn't mean he will still treat you nicely after you get married, which by the way, if you will. I'm just telling you this, not because I want you, but because for your own saftety. Do you understand?" I looked at the note that day and replied," Brock, I also know what's best for you. What's best for you is to stay out of my way!" I folded the note and slid it through his door. What else could I have done? Not reply to the note? I don't think so. I'm that kind of person that likes to get back at people if they bother me. Do you know what I mean? So, a couple of months later, John asked me something big. Something really important. He leaned down in front of me and asked me," Will you marry me?" I quickly went into a coma. No, really. I almost like passed out. " What?" I said. He looked at me again and asked me the question again," Will you marry me?" I began to think of all the things that might happen. For one thing, how about we get divorced? I don't want that to happen! Another thing, Iam so not ready to be an adult. I didn't want to go so fast in life like my mother did because I knew that would cause something wrong to happen. I looked towards John and leaned forward. I held both of his hands and looked him in the eye. I then closed my eyes tightly and opened my mouth, letting my heart speak for itself. _


	2. Hard to Believe

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anyone in this story, Vince does.**_

_" No." I said softly. He looked at me and held out his ring. " I knew you probably didn't like the ring." John said. I looked at John and replied," No, no! I love the ring John! It's just that, well, Iam not quite ready yet." He nodded his head in agreement. " I totally know what you mean." He replied. We both just sat there, having nothing to do. Suddenly my phone rang, and that broke the silence. " Please excuse me John." I said and walked away a couple of steps. " Hello?" I said to the phone. " Torrie, is John with you?" A voice replied back. " Uhmm.. yes. Yes he is. But may I ask, who are you?" I said. The voice replied back," Oh, I'm sorry. It's Randy. Don't you notice?" " Oh, I never could tell between people in the phone." I said. " Torrie, I'm sorry for bothering you but it's an emergency. John needs to come here and I suggest you stay there, nothing that terrible is wrong."Randy said. " Okay, sure. But, what happened?" I asked worried. " No, nothing you should be concerned about but I'm sure John is." Randy said. I just said nothing. " So, please put John in the phone." " Okay." I quickly responded. I walked back to John. " John, Randy wants to speak with you." John looked at me then grabbed the phone. " Hello?" John said. " Yeah, John, listen buddy I'm sorry about the news I have to tell you right now. Your mother just got shot from someone no one knows yet." Randy said and then closed his eyes waiting for an answer. John just was shocked and stood there, saying nothing. " John?" Randy asked. John swallowed his saliva. " Randy, who told you this?" John asked. " It was Chris Jericho." Randy said. Chris Jericho, I thought to myself. I remember him. John just shook his head in disbelief. " Where the hell did he get this information from?" John said." How am I supposed to know?" Randy said. " Listen, man where are you?I already have a headache and now I have a bigger one. Just tell me where you are." John said. " Yeah, right now I'm in that corner deli down Boulevard street. Okay?" John said," Alright. I'll probably see you as soon as possible." John closed the cell phone and gave it back to Torrie. " Were you listening to the conversation?" He asked. I immediately shook my head for some reason. I said," John, are you mad at me?" John looked back at me and smiled. " Well, kind of, but it isn't really you I'm mad at. I don't know, it seems as it is just your decisions I'm mad at." John said. I nodded my head, not knowing what else to do. " John." I quietly said. " Try again one day." I said. He stared at me with a confused expression in his face then smiled. " Oh, I get it." He said happily and ran off to the corner deli, waving back at me._

_That day, John walked to the corner deli and found Randy leaning by the soda machine. Randy got up to his regular position when John came in. " Randy." John immediatley said. " Where did my mother get shot?" Randy looked down and shook his head and said," I think in that cruise ship." John said," The cruise ship? Do you happen to have all the people's names in that cruise ship?" Randy shook his head. " I have no idea, John. Your asking the wrong person." John said, " Who do you think might have the list?" Randy laughed. " Ahh... don't know either." Randy said. John shook his head and said," I'm just going to leave right now because I have another big problem to take care of." Randy shook his head and waved good-bye to John._

_They never did find out who killed John's mother but they sure had a clue. John's mother and father were kind of having fights most of the time. The result came out to be that probably it was John's father but John shook his head and said, " No, my father would never do such a thing. But my mother would." Well, probably someone in the cruise ship must of killed her obviously, if she was in the cruise ship. Maybe, this story is just also a lie. You never know, maybe John's mother just wanted to escape from her husband and went to a farwaway island. Whatever the true reason might be, I just don't care. John's mother was a liar, to tell you the truth. She would always be mean and disrespectful to John's father. John's father was the good guy here. You might not beieve it because most of the time the mother is the good guy. Not in this case, however. John stopped worrying about his mother, because it was over with now and no one could've found out who killed her. So John just passed the past away and went on the the present._

_John still hung out with me, even though I said," No." to the proposal. He still "loved" me and I still... "liked" him. One day we were hanging out in a New Jersey hotel. That's the day when the " thing" happened. They accused John of killing Chris Benoit. I couldn't believe it, as I told you in the beginning of the story. That was the last time I saw him. I didn't really get to know the whole story about the crime. John never did tell me. I don't know if John is still in jail right now. If he isn't, that probably means that he did not do the crime and they found another suspect. If he still is in jail, I don't know what to really say._

_Of course there are a lot of other stories from my past. Some, not too important, and others... well, I'll tell you about them. There is this one story about my brother and I, before he went to the hospital foundation. The man in a van called us over for some candy. My brother and I said no but my brother's "girlfriend" Candice went over in his van. My brother yelled to Candice, not to go there but Candice was kind of retarded, I must say. We couldn't really save her and that was the last day my brother saw his " girlfriend." That was the first time I actually felt bad for Candice. Poor girl, didn't her parents ever teach her not to take candy from a stranger?_

_No one ever really found Candice. That was the sad part. Even today no one found her. They did find that van, though. It was drowned in an ocean, deep down inside. But where was Candice? Who knows, and I didn't really care. My brother's life was better off without her. Until the day he went to the hospital. And why did he have to go? The judges and leaders didn't trust my mother to take care of Johnny. But, why would they trust her with me then? I'm telling you, there's a better story and explanation for this. There has to be. I was kind of always living lonely ever since John left. I went back to my mother's house and I didn't find her there. I tried calling everywhere and then suddenly my grandma said that my mother was ill, very ill. But how? I thought to myself. I was just gone in a matter of weeks. I knew I should've stayed with my mom instead of John. You see, love doesn't really last. John is now gone forever, probably, and I won't see him._

_My mother then got better quickly. She was back up in her feet and was able to stay with me. There would always be a watcher in the house, though, just in case something else would happen to my mom. She wasn't back to a 100. That's why a nurse had to stay in our house until she was 100. _

_Let me tell you one last thing about my past. Sure, my past was wasn't the best thing that could've happened, but it was full of adventures. Other from the events I told you, there were so many other interesting stories. Stories that would take too long to explain. But I actually learned something from all the past. Life is always full of surprises._

**Okay so this chapter wasn't actually the best but I will be working on Chapter 3. Chapter 3 won't be explaining the past anymore, it will be having what is going on in the present life of Torrie Wilson. In Chapter 3, Torrie is going to finally going to see John after some long months and John tells her the whole true story about what happened between the murder of Chris Benoit and who really did it. Brock is also going to be talking to Torrie and convince her to come back to him. What will really happen though? Will Torrie believe John or will she go off with Brock Lesnar? **_  
_


	3. Drunk Driving

_Present Day, 2004_

_The telephone rang in the house. Torrie immediately picked it up and said," Hello?" There was a silence in the background, but then suddenly a loud noise came in. The sound of music. Torrie listened into the phone closely, wondering what is going on. " Hello?'' Torrie called out. Suddenly huge laughter came out of no where and caused a huge, disrupting sound in Torrie's right ear. " This isn't funny, whoever it might be!" Torrie yelled into the phone. Suddenly, the man talked. It sounded like Brock. Oh no, Torrie thought to herself._

_" Yes." Torrie said. " What do you want, Brock?" _

_He just said nothing and then made some weird, disturbing noises in the phone. It really go in Torrie's nerves, so she just hung up. Two minutes later, the phone rings again. _

_" What?!" Torrie screams into the phone._

_" Chill, chill hun." Brock said._

_" How do you have my new phone number?" Torrie said._

_Brock just laughed._

_" Laugh all you want bigshot, ain't getting you anywhere." Torrie said._

_He stopped laughing and said," You, my friend, are alone."_

_" What do you mean?" Torrie asked._

_" You must be lonely." Brock said with a pleasant tone. " I'm here to help." _

_" No, I know where you are going with this. And it isn't going to work." Torrie said._

_" No?" Brock said. " Your telling me that jerk, John Cena, left you and now you still have feelings for him?" _

_Torrie didn't know what to say. Oh my goodness, what was she supposed to say? I'm in a side with someone who killed someone? No, wait, no. I mean yes. I mean... I don't know._

_" Uhh..." Torrie said. " I can't answer any of your questions, Brock. I'm sorry, I have to go." Torrie hung up the phone immediatley and looked out the window. " God." Torrie thought to herself. " Will things ever go the right, normal way around here?" _

_John was in his house, just sitting there. He sure did miss Torrie and was thinking of calling her " Should I? Or should I not?" He thought to himself. " Oh, what the heck." He grabbed the phone and dialed Torrie's number. He remembered it by heart. After every ring, his heart would pound so fast. Suddenly Torrie picked up._

_" Hello?" Torrie said. _

_John paused from the sound of her voice. " Torrie." John managed to let out._

_" John?" Torrie asked._

_" Yeah." John said._

_Torrie didn't know what to say._

_" Well," John began. " I'm sorry for everything."_

_" I don't know what to say, John. Isn't it kind of too late to apologize?" Torrie said._

_" I guess you can say that, but listen, please just listen. Can I tell you the true story?" John said._

_" Go right ahead. Let me hear it." I said, listening. _

_" Alright." John began. " I didn't kill Chris Benoit."_

_Torrie just stood there, waiting for more information of the subject but then noticed he was finished. " That's it?" Torrie asked._

_" As simple as that." John said. _

_" So, why did they accuse you of killing him?" Torrie asked._

_" Because I was there and I saw the killing." John said._

_" So who killed him? Well, obviously if you saw the killing, you would know who killed him, right?" Torrie said._

_" I can't tell you." John said in a low voice._

_" Why?" Torrie said._

_" Because, you know the freakin' guy and then you'll tell him that I told you that." John yelled._

_" I won't do that John!" Torrie cried out._

_" I can't trust you, Torrie. You said you don't believe in love. So what can you expect if you don't believe in love?" John said._

_" I'm sorry John but I just want to know the truth!" Torrie yelled._

_" I'm afraid that just won't happen!" John screamed into the phone._

_There was a long silence. _

_" But, I just want to know." Torrie cried out._

_" I'm sorry Torrie." John whispered. " I just can't tell you now, you'll have to wait." _

_Torrie sniffed and said," Why John? Why can't you tell me?!" Torrie cried out._

_John didn't know what to say. " Can we talk another time, Torrie. Please, just stop crying." John said._

_Torrie breathed in and out and said," John." _

_" Yes?" John said._

_" I love you." Torrie said and with that said, she hung up the phone._

_John stood there, surprised. And without noticing that Torrie hung up the phone, John responded," I love you too." But no one was there to hear that. _

_Torrie just said the word,"love." Now does she finally believe in love? Well, it seems like it. Torrie did really love John, but didn't want to act all that nice to him when he did something terrible. But now, Torrie knows that John did not kill Chris Benoit. Then who did? Torrie wondered why John wouldn't tell her. _

_That day, Torrie and John accidentally bumped into eachother while walking seperate ways. _

_" Torrie." John said._

_Torrie just looked up at him and waited for an apology. _

_" Listen, I heard you say that you loved me. You said love!" John said._

_Torrie just shook her head. " Yeah, I said that I loved you. Now what are you going to do about it?"_

_John smiled. " I'm gonna say that I love you too." John said._

_" I'm sorry, Torrie." John said. _

_Torrie nodded her head and said," That's okay. But will you tell me who still did it?" _

_John took a deep breath. " Someone who was with someone you love so much."_

_" That doesn't really help, John." Torrie said._

_" Okay, then. Mike Knox did it." John said quickly._

_Torrie wasn't really all that astonished. " I knew he was up to something, ever since I was little." _

_John took a sigh of relief. " Are you going to say anything about it?" _

_Torrie nodded her head. " It's just that, Aunt Sherri died for him, hoping to see him in heaven. But because of this, he won't be in heaven. He'll be in hell." Torrie said._

_John didn't know what to say. " So, are we good?" John said._

_Torrie smiled. " Of course." Torrie jumped into John's arms and kissed him, passionately._

_Torrie and John walked home together, skipping through the woods, and laughing. They were telling how their lives had been without eachother and so forth. " Oh,'' Torrie said. " Life is so boring without you!" Torrie said and went to hug John. John laughed and played around with the leaves in the floor with his foot. Just looking at John made Torrie feel at home and oh so comfortable. Suddenly, Torrie disrupted the whole moment and came in with a question._

_" Do you know Brock?" Torrie said._

_"Brock, from the football league or Brock, from the golf course?" John asked._

_" Football league." Torrie said._

_" Yeah, why?" John asked._

_" He's kind of just bothering me and I just want to let you know that I don't like him." Torrie said._

_" Oh, okay. But if he bothers you again, tell me." John said. _

_Torrie smiled. " Okay." Torrie said happily. _

_John and Torrie were still walking across the woods then suddenly came to a stop._

_" Hear that noise?" John said._

_" Yeah, crickets." Torrie murmered._

_" Yeah. They hear us." John said._

_Torrie laughed. " What makes you think that?" _

_" They are happy for us. That's what I think." John said._

_" Well, aren't you happy for us too?" Torrie said._

_John smiled. " Of course I am." _

_John looked down at Torrie's hand and grabbed it. " Torrie, can you tell me that no other bad things will happen in our lives?" John said._

_Torrie didn't know what to say. Life is just reality and life is just what you make it. " I can't say that it won't happen." Torrie began. " But, I just hope it won't happen." _

_Their relationship was in great condition and one day, John asked Torrie to marry him again. This time Torrie said yes immediately and ran into him, hugging him. When Torrie left, John smiled to himself and was so happy and finally thought to himself, " I think this will last forever. Just like a fairytale." He said. " Just like a fairytale." _

_Torrie was really happy about the proposal. Everything seemed to be going right. Now there was a lot of stress. Picking out the restaurant, church, flowers, invitations, and so on. One day, Torrie and John were walking home from the floral shop and saw Torrie's mom walking down the side street. " Mom!" Torrie called out. Her mother had a bag of groceries in her hand and was walking towards the street, smiling at Torrie. Suddenly, a car was passing by fast, not being able to stop. " Mom! Watch out!" Torrie yelled out. Terri looked sideways at the car but then, the car ran over her. Torrie gasped at the scene and ran to the car. " Oh my God ! You asswhole !" Torrie knocked into the car's tinted windows and cried.Then a man came out of the car. It was Ted, Torrie's father. Torrie let out a tear. " You killed mom! You idiot !" Torrie said while hitting Ted in his chest, and crying. Ted pushed Torrie to the floor and got back into his car, driving away as fast as he can. Torrie laid in the floor crying. She crawled over to her mom and hugged her. " Mom, please wake up! Mom!" Torrie yelled. John just paused and was shocked to see such a thing. " Torrie." John said. " Why did your dad just run her over?" Torrie cried more. " John, just please call the hospital!" Torrie screamed. " Torrie, she's dead. How can anyone survive such a crash from a big jeep?" John said. Torrie laid there in the floor, gasping for breath. John walked to Torrie and hugged her. " Torrie. You said life is reality. And it is. " John said. Torrie shook her head. " But why me? Why my family! Why is everything going wrong!" Torrie yelled. John shook his head. " I don't know." John said. He looked into the starry, night sky. " Help us, God. Help us."_

**Okay, so that was Chapter 3. Whoo-hoo! Torrie said yes. lol but things go too far from the unexpected. A couple of weeks before Torrie's wedding, her mother dies. What a terrible tragedy and what will Torrie do to overcome it? John, not knowing what to do, is trying to convince Torrie that everything will be alright. Is Torrie losing hope? Poor Torrie. Find out what happens in the next chapter. Oh, okay so Mike Knox killed Chris Benoit, but who really was Chris Benoit to everyone? Was he an ancestor, cousin, friend? And why did Ted kill Terri? Sure, they divorced, but still. What was the whole reason behind it? And will Torrie be able to block out Brock from her life? Why did Mike Knox kill Chris Benoit? And finally, Torrie believes in love. What made her finally overcome all her fear for love?**


	4. Dreams Come True

_Torrie tapped her fingers in the desk, while looking at John._

_John looked back, not knowing what to say._

_" Are you still mad?" John asked._

_Torrie looked at him, then looked back at a picture in her mind._

_" Yeah." She let out._

_John shook his head. _

_" I would be mad." John said, trying to comfort Torrie._

_Torrie looked back._

_" I can't believe my father." She said._

_John looked down at the floor._

_" Just because all this drama is happening, will it ruin our relationship?" John asked, sounding worried._

_Torrie looked at John. " Well, no." She said._

_John nodded his head. " Good." _

_Torrie nodded her head. " I know." _

_John looked at Torrie. _

_" Listen Tor, I love you." John said._

_Torrie looked at him. " I love you too." _

_John smiled when he heard the word love. _

_" Nothing else really seems to matter." John said._

_Torrie smiled. " I guess if we still have each other, we'll be alright." _

_" Of course." John said, hugging Torrie closely. _

_" You see that star?" John said, pointing to the sky._

_" Yeah." Torrie said._

_" I'm naming that one Jorrie." John said._

_" Cute name." Torrie said, laughing._

_John forced to spread a smile. " I love it when you laugh." He said and spread his arms around her._

_Torrie laughed. " And I love it when you smile." _

_**A Little View**_

xo Torrie's view xo

So, my life has had it's ups and downs. The death of my mother really horrified me. The fact of my dad actually being a killer horrified me more. I couldn't sleep at night, all by myself.

Remember I said that my brother lived with my dad? Yeah, so I was alone. I also got married. Why wasn't I happy? It all started that day...

_Trish looked at me and then looked at John in the church. I looked out in that horrifying crowd, and there I saw Trish._

_Trish seemed to be doing something. I don't know what the hell she wanted but she was being foolish of herself. _

_Then I looked over to John. He smiled, and his bright blue eyes shone through the light. I was daydreaming for a second, until I noticed the priest was tapping me in the shoulder to stand up and offer the ring. I laughed silently inside. I looked into the crowd and saw Brock running down the aisle yelling, " Stop!" My mouth dropped right open and I blankly stared at him. John looked back at me with a worried look in his face. _

_He grabbed the ring off of John's hand and proposed to me. I ended up kicking Brock in front of the church, but then that caused me to wait on my marriage. The priest told me that I couldn't get married unless I confess my sins. _

_I waited a whole month and then I finally got married. This time, nothing happened. _

_John and I finally were husband and wife. We are living a normal life right now and everything is fine. We had four children, Anthony, Isabella, Veronica, and Matthew._

_Four children seems like a lot to handle. But it really wasn't . John was a great parent. I had to quit my wrestling career later on, after a while. How can I fight when I just had four children? Exactly. The fans missed me and I missed them. I kind of missed my old life because of just everything I went through. Most couples say that they had the best time of their lives before they got married and had children. But, having children was like the world to me. I was also surprised that John loves children, probably more than I do. Than one day Anthony and Matthew discussed their dreams to me and John. They had said that they wanted to be a wrestler just like John. Veronica and Isabella didn't really want to become wrestlers. They were to obsessed with dreams of being a teacher or a doctor, which is definately fine with me. _

_John cut down in the wrestling business too. He wanted more time to spend with me and the kids. Aww, how sweet you may think. And yeah, of course, how sweet. There was a new owner in the wrestling business. Vince's son, Shawn McMahon. Looks like he wanted to be like his father. Vince died somehow no one knows. But the police said that he killed his wife, Linda with him. Shane and Stephanie were alone. Well, not really alone. Stephanie was married to Hunter and stayed with him. Shane, however just mostly stayed with his friends out in the streets. A bum you may think? Well, I feel bad for the guy._

_All of John's fans were sad when he wouldn't be in wrestling a lot anymore. But hey, he was still in wrestling, just well, not all the time. It seemed like the fans missed him more than they missed me. I would always get offended by that. Well, just joking. The fans weren't like people I know or anything. Except John and my family. They are my biggest fans. _

_Since John and I still need to be making money in order to send our children to highschools and colleges when they grow up, we have part time jobs. A famous director also asked us if we can star in a movie together. I remember John's face. It was like, what?!_

_John and I were astonished about that. Sure, John has played in "The Marine" but, by himself. Now, they called us to play in a movie, together! I couldn't wait to start filming the movie._

_The movie was called " Sunshine Village." It was a cute movie. Based on just about every aspect of life. It took a while filming it but it was alright. The movie was basely filmed in a beach and then in a club and cottage in the beach. My favorite was the beach! _

_Some of the songs in the movie were ones such as,_

_" Boys of Summer" and " Island in the Sun." _

_The movie premiered in 2002 and well, was a huge hit. I never knew that there were so many John and Torrie fans out there. They even started calling us... Jorrie. _

_Brock was later sent to jail because of a murder case. _

_**Present day. . .**_

_For the past few years, I wasn't able to let go of my past and now I did. I finally learned to just move on. _

_John and I decided to go to a little vacation cruise and leave the kids home with John's mother babysitting them._

_John's mother wasn't very happy with the whole four kids thing, but she finally learned to get used to it._

_John and I flew in a plane to Florida. We talked basically the whole ride and laughed and then talked again. The plane finally came to a landing and we got off._

_We rented a hotel room for the both of us. The next morning, we decided to go to the beach. It was a beautiful day for the beach._

_John and I walked through the soft, beautiful sand and layed down in a spot._

_Suddenly, a bunch of WWE divas came to me and splashed me in water. I laughed, not knowing what was happening, wiped my eyes and looked at them._

_" Oh my God!" I screeched and ran toward all of them to hug them._

_John stood there laughing, and it seemed as if it were the old days. _

_" We're all doing a photoshoot. You want to do it with us? I'm sure the fans miss you and they would like to see you in the magazine!" Mickie said._

_I laughed. " But, look at me. I'm a mommy." Torrie said._

_Mickie looked at her. " You look great! Right John?" Mickie asked John._

_John nodded. " Torrie, don't be so down on yourself. You have a nice body and Mickie is right. The fans would love to see you." _

_Torrie smiled. " Fine." Torrie said._

_Mickie smiled. " Great!" _

_So we all had fun, splashing eachother with water. We also surfed, which was my favorite part. I also said hi to my old photographer. I do miss him. He used to do all the photoshoots with me. _

_When John and I came back from the vacation, we had the normal life again with the children. When John and I just stayed in Florida, it seemed like years ago when we had just met eachother._

_When I walked to the grocery store in the morning to buy some milk, I saw a wrestling magazine. I was in the cover. I smiled to myself and decided to buy it. I walked home that morning, with the biggest smile in my face. I haven't been in the cover for so long. _

_Torrie opened the door and showed John the magazine. _

_He smiled and hugged Torrie He looked into Torrie's eyes and kissed her. _

_" Look at that... just look at that." He muttered to Torrie._

_Torrie laughed a bit and sat down next to him._

_He looked at Torrie and smiled. " Never go too fast in life, Torrie." _

_Torrie looked at him. " Maybe we did go too fast." Torrie said._

_John grabbed Torrie's hand. " Maybe we did, but we're always still together." _

_" Today was the day that my mom died. Do you want to go to the graveyard?" Torrie asked._

_" Of course I'll come with you." John said. _

_They brought the two double strollers with them and walked to the graveyard._

_They stepped by Torrie's mom's grave, but saw Ted placing a bouquet of flowers near it._

_" What's Ted doing here?'' Torrie muttered to myself._

_John looked at me. " Looks like he wants to apologize." _

_" He can't apologize if he killed her!" Torrie screamed. _

_Ted looked over to Torrie._

_" Torrie, I'm doing the best I could..." He muttered._

_I let out a few tears and sobbed. " How could you! How dare you call that the best you could! Get out of here! Get out of here!!!" Torrie screamed and threw a tree branch at Ted._

_Ted backed away and took out his gun and dropped it in the floor._

_Ted ran away and hopped into his car and rode off._

_Torrie looked at the car while the breeze blew her blonde hair._

_She looked at John and then at the gun._

_" He's up to something." John muttered._

_Torrie walked closer to the gun and picked it up. _

_" 1912. " Torrie read._

__

Torrie woke up with a start and stretched her arms. She looked around and looked at her left hand and stared at it.

" Where's my ring?" Torrie asked.

Torrie kicked off the bed sheets and looked everywhere.

Suddenly she stopped and wondered. " Why am I living here? Where's Matthew, Anthony, Isabella, and Veronica?"

Torrie ran down the steps and looked over to her mom and dad.

" Your alive!" Torrie screeched.

Her mom and dad had a confused look in their faces.

" I'm going to go to my job." Ted said and grabbed the keys of the desk.

Ted closed the door and Terri looked at Torrie.

" I'm going to go too, sweetie." Terri said and left the room.

Torrie looked around wondering what kind of joke this was.

John opened the door and came to hug Torrie.

" Hi Torrie." He said.

" John, the right person I wanted to talk too!" Torrie called over.

" Yes?" John asked.

" Where's Isabella, Veronica, Matthew, and Anthony?" Torrie asked.

John raised an eyebrow. " Who, who, who and who?" John asked.

" Oh God, must of been a dream..." Torrie muttered to herself.

" I don't even know what the hell you are talking about." John said.

Torrie laughed. " Sorry, it was just a dream."

John looked at her. " Oh."

" Yeah, and I kind of learned something from it." Torrie said.

" Like what?" John asked.

" Don't propose to me yet. Let's have our time together as teenagers cause I want to be in more magazine covers in my life." Torrie said.

" What does covers have to do with his?" John asked.

Torrie laughed. " Just something you won't understand." Torrie said.

" Uh, can you get me a stapler in the drawer?" John asked.

" Sure. " Torrie replied and walked over to the drawer.

She opened it and suddenly a frown slightly came to her face.

She saw the same exact gun as she had seen in the dream and picked it up. 

She read," 1912."

John opened an envelope.

" Look at that! We're doing a movie together called 'Sunshine Village' ! "

Torrie immediately dropped the gun and shut the drawer.

" Oh, really? Cause, uh, that's funny that happened in my dream...?" Torrie said, sounding confused.

John laughed.

" Looks like everything will happen in your dream sooner or later." John said.

" I hope not." Torrie muttered to herself.

John walked over to the kitchen and Torrie followed him.

" Cheese, cerial, uh! No milk. Can you buy some milk?" John asked.

" Why not? I mean, I bought that in my dream too! " Torrie said sarcastically.

Torrie walked to the grocery store and bought a gallon of milk.

She was walking back home until she saw he mother dead on the floor.

Torrie dropped her grocery bags and ran to the house.

She opened the door and ran to the drawer.

" Wow, that was really fast..." John said.

Torrie opened the drawer and the gun... was not there.

" Ted." She muttered.

**The End ? **

**Okay, so it seems like Torrie is reliving her dream and everything that happened in her dream... is happening in real life. Well ladies and gentlemen, the story has ended. It was all a dream... but now it is to be true! Wow, just wow. lol anyways hope you liked it... and please be sure to review especially since this is the last chapter... uhmm and if you'd like check out my other stories :) if you haven't yet. Thanks so much ! Cya**


End file.
